Quarter Quell
by My Name Is Ginny Weasley
Summary: This is the story of the 2nd Quarter Quell told through the eyes of Haymitch's 14 year old sister, Fiona.
1. Chapter 1

The rain sprinkled down dismally on the cobblestones at the town square. _Figures it would be raining on Reaping Day_ I thought with disgust. My name is Fiona Abernathy and I am 14 years old. This is my 3rd reaping and the horrifying novelty of my name being picked has worn off. Except for this year… The 50th Annual Hunger Games… A Quarter Quell. Every Quarter Quell our leader, President Snow, announces a new shocking twist to the Games. To our horror, this year four tributes would be reaped instead of two. And believe me, my 16 year old brother Haymitch had quite a few things to say about this. Oh of course he was bantering on about how demented President Snow is and how much he detests the Capitol like he does every Reaping (and every day for that matter). But this morning he had nothing to say but how he wishes every single solitary Capitol citizen was dead. These are things that he dare not say outside of the privacy of our own home. My parents still fear he will say something near a Peacekeeper or a neighbor and our own lives will be at risk. But still I swear that boy is secretly plotting revenge. I was snapped back into reality when Delilah Flitcker, the Capitol citizen who did the District 12 Reaping cried out in her shrill peppy voice, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" I rolled my eyes at the sound of that annoying clippy Capitol accent. Delilah pranced over to the girls reaping bowl, "As always," she announced "ladies first!" She fished her hand in the bowl and pulled out two slips of paper. I sucked in my breath so hard I thought I would faint. My chances were doubled… was my name on one of those pieces of paper? Delilah opened the first small slip of paper and called out to the crowd, "Elana Brandon!" A small mousy girl with stringy red hair and a pale face scuffled up onto the platform. My heart went out to her, she was so young, she didn't have a chance! Delilah leaned into the microphone again with the second name… I closed my eyes and shot up a quick prayer for my safety. I opened my eyes just as Delilah shrilled "Maysilee Donner!" A small cry let out from a girl in the crowd as Maysilee, a girl with a pretty face and straight brown hair stepped up to join Delilah and Elana. The cry came from Maryann Donner, her sister. Maryann was crying and clinging to her friend- a girl whose parents ran an apothecary shop. I never knew either of the 3 girls very well but I have talked to them briefly at school on occasion. I knew the Donner sisters lived on the wealthier part of the district so I was surprised that Maysilee's name got picked. It always seemed to me that the odds were in her favor. I'm sure she never had to take the tesserae like me and Haymitch have. When Delilah dug her manicured hand into the boys' bowl I let out a long sigh I never knew had been holding in. I was safe for one more year and next year was NOT a Quarter Quell. Delilah called up a muscular young man with blonde hair who looked to be about 18. Now HE had a good chance. I focused on Delilah as she opened the final slip of paper. I heard her say the name and I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. _Haymitch? _I panicked, _No! Not my brother, please, please __**anyone**__ but him! _It felt like time had shifted into slow motion as he strode up onto the stage. I prayed someone would volunteer but the crowd stayed silent. I lifted my gaze to see the four tributes shaking hands and being escorted into the Hall of Justice. The rain that had been sprinkling on us all morning suddenly felt like tears from heaven mourning for me, Haymitch, and our family. District 12 hadn't had a winner in decades and the few victors from our district were all dead now. I tried to tell myself to be strong for Haymitch, telling myself that he could win and he WOULD win but my fear and anxiety told me otherwise. I knew now that the Reaping was over me and my family could go and say goodbye. But how could I go and say goodbye to my brother, my brother who would probably be dead in a matter of weeks. But I had to be strong, for Haymitch and for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope you guys like this so far… It's my first Fanfiction story so I know it probably sucks. This is kinds like my trial story it'll get better after this!**

**Chapter 2:**

My parents and I stepped into the Justice Hall, drenched from the chilly rain. A Peacekeeper led us into a lush room where Haymitch sat waiting for us to say goodbye. Haymitch wasn't the only one in the room, though. A girl about his age with silky blonde hair was in with him… and they were kissing. I knew this girl, not well though, her name was Zara and I never even knew she was his girlfriend. But there she was kissing him like there was no tomorrow and Haymitch held her like she was the only thing he had left. They eventually let go and Zara left the room quickly and quietly not even noting our presence. I wasn't surprised when Haymitch looked at us and looked more angry than sad. We all knew how much he hated the Capitol and I knew he just wanted to start killing every one of those dang Peacekeepers. Yet sadness spread across his face when he saw my tearstained face and he embraced us all. Neither he nor my parents said a thing about Zara. My mother was too busy crying into his shoulder and even my strong father was blinking back tears. I looked up at Haymitch and realized that he had always been my best friend, no matter what he had been there for me. "I'll come back, Fiona," he said in a gravelly voice, "I swear on my life, I'll come home." Well I didn't mention that right now his life was not worth much. I just buried my head in his shoulder and pretended like we could just stay here with him forever, but of course we couldn't. When the Peacekeepers told us we had to leave they practically had to tear my mother away from Haymitch. My father gave him one last hug and told him to be strong. I told him I knew he would win and he nodded sadly and I walked away. I couldn't look back. When we exited the Justice Hall I made sure to give the Peacekeeper a dirty look- for Haymitch's sake.

**So think it's good? PM me and tell me what you think! Don't be afraid to criticize! I'll get Chapter 3 out as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it's taken me sooo long to get this chapter out I was in South Carolina for a week and didn't get Wi-Fi at our hotel :( **

** Chapter 3:**

The first thing we did when we got home- our small dingy house at the Seam- was turn on our old broken-down, barely functioning television. We saw the re-caps of all the Reapings throughout the day. Most of the 48 tributes were pretty average looking and I'd say that Haymitch's chances were pretty good. The only tributes that really worried me were the Careers- the tributes from District 1 and 2 and sometimes 3 where they train for the Hunger Games because in those districts it is an honor to be in the Games and needless to say they win almost every year. The usual Career pack of 4 (or sometimes 6 depending on how strong the District 3 tributes are) has been doubled and all of those tributes looked strong, mean and ready to fight. Especially a girl from 1, Alana was tall and vicious looking with eyes as mean as snake. Also the two boys from District 2, Darren and Bronn who looked like they were made out of solid muscle worried me quite a bit. I knew my mind would not be at ease until those three tributes were dead.

**I'm glad to be getting back on a regular schedule with my fanfic. Even though SC was really great, too the highlight of the trip was on the way back when we stopped in North Carolina to see the state forest where part of The Hunger Games was filmed it was AWESOME! I'll try to get Chapter 4 out ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry it's been taking me a long time to get these chapters out I've been really busy! Anyway I realized that my writing format on here was wrong… my chapters were like in short unorganized blobs when I should have been starting a new line with a change of subject or when someone is speaking… sorry about that but I'm working on it!**

Tonight is the tribute parade.

My parents and I are glued to the television screen watching in anticipation waiting for the District 12 chariots to roll by. When they do the first things we see are the solemn faces of all 4 tributes. Especially Haymitch… in fact most of the tributes look as if they are trying to conceal depression that is threatening to show on their faces Of course they are all smiling and waving at their adoring fans but they're something so fake about it.

Except the Careers…the only emotion on their faces is uncontainable joy. All in their beautiful, sparkling, glittering costumes they will surely be the ones to catch the eye of the sponsors. By the time District 12 rolls along the crowd is still too mesmerized by the Careers to pay attention to those horrible coal miner costumes Haymitch, Maysilee and the other tributes are wearing.

If you ask me the whole tribute parade is a set-up…make 1 and 2 look good and demote 12 as much as possible. What a perfect little game President Snow has set up for himself… where he makes the rules and he decides who gets to look good enough to live and who gets to look bad enough to die. But honestly, it doesn't matter who wins…he's always the winner anyway. He always has us to dictate, he always has kingdom, he always has the games. I just that someone would make a mess of the Hunger Games just to show him that he isn't as powerful as he thinks he is, show him that he doesn't own us…

My devious thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from the screen-President Snow making his annual speech.

"Tributes," he boomed, "we welcome you and we wish you Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Blah, Blah, Blah, no-one really cared… or at least I didn't. I'm sure Haymitch didn't either. I couldn't see his face on the screen close up but from what I could see I could tell he was angry. I couldn't stand to watch this anymore. My parents turned off the television, my father went outside and my mother went to bed looking empty and drained of happiness. I felt that way too. So I just curled up on the couch and hoped I could just wake up and find out this was all just a dream.

I was half-asleep when I heard a soft knock on the door. I rolled off the couch and sleepily staggered to the door. I opened the door and was hit in the face with a cold breath of wind. Then I saw who had knocked.

It was Zara.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'm still working on writing it this way so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. Sorry if I did! I'll get Chapter 5 out really soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I had originally named one of the District 12 tribute girls Elana Bandon but I meant to put Leah Brandon. From now on her name will be Leah.**

"Hi, Fiona." Zara said softly.

"Um-hi…" I responded awkwardly as I ran my hand through my knotted brown hair while wondering _what is she doing here?_

"I just stopped by to give you guys this," she handed over a basket of warm, fresh-baked chocolate -chip cookies.

I was touched by her sweet gesture. "Thanks so much." I could barely squeeze the words out without crying, Haymitch would have enjoyed these so much.

"You're welcome and I'm really sorry about Haymitch." She sighed and looked away. "I loved him too."

I didn't realize it until now but tears were gently strolling down my face. I wiped them away quickly and with a fake sense of assurance I blurted out, "Well he's coming home… I just know it."

Zara looked back at me, tears coming from her own ocean-blue eyes. Her silky blond hair fell in her face. "I keep trying to tell myself that but I'm scared… I mean he's meant everything to me these last few months, I don't want to live without him."

I didn't know how to respond or how to comfort her. After all I never even knew about the two of them. I just sat down in despair on our splintery wooden porch and looked longingly up at the stars.

They were so bright, so shimmery, they were so far away yet looked so close. I could identify almost every constellation there was. Haymitch taught me them when I was only eight. I searched the sky until I found the star I was looking for.

Polaris-The North Star.

It's the only star in the whole vast sky that doesn't move. It's omnipresent and powerful. At least that's how I always depicted it. Haymitch told me once it was his favorite star in the whole, entire sky.

Suddenly I just felt something. A feeling deep in my heart, it was a feeling that was saying that everything's going to be ok- Haymitch will be ok and he'll come back home. I leaped up and grabbed Zara's hand and pointed to the North Star.

"Look Zara- that's Haymitch's favorite star, it's called Polaris. It's always there it never moves."

Zara was staring intently and the star. "But I thought all stars moved."

"Not this one- it's always going to be right here, just like Haymitch will always be here- He WILL come home, I promise."

Zara looked at the star and then back at me and a faint smile grew on her lips. That small little smile seemed to light up her face. "You're right. He will."

A peaceful sense of tiredness was now coming over me. "I have to go in now but thanks again for the cookies."

"No, I should be thanking you, you really helped to see how much I was underestimating Haymitch- he's stronger than the rest, he really is," she took one last satisfying look at the stars. "He IS coming home."

With one last "good-bye" Zara departed and I grabbed the cookies and walked inside…looking forward to a nice, long, peaceful sleep.

**Hope you liked it. When I planned on writing this I never even meant to put in that part about the stars that kinda just came to me as I was writing. I really just wanted to put that in because I love stars and star-gazing so much and I can identify almost every constellation. Stars are such an inspiration for me when I write!**


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the Capitol interviews with Caesar Flickerman.

This was a really important day for the tributes, giving them an opportunity to show the sponsors who they really were.

Each tribute had a certain approach they would use during their interview. They used whatever they thought would be most impressive to the sponsors, sometimes just using their genuine personality.

I already knew what Haymitch's interview would be like: angry, frustrated, probably sarcastic, too. I just prayed to God he wouldn't say anything stupid.

My parents and I sat watching the television intently as the interviews began.

Caesar Flickerman sauntered up on stage waving his hand to the over-excited Capitol citizens in the audience. He shined an obnoxious smile and his green suit and hair glowed as it hit the spotlight. Every year he had a certain color for the interviews, last year he was clad in a purple suit and hair the year before that, yellow. I found it annoying and needless to do this year after year but the Capitol relied heavily on its traditions.

"Our first tribute" Caesar bellowed to the crowd "is Alana from District One." He swept a green arm across the stage as a tall gorgeous girl stepped out and strutted across the stage like a star. Her long black hair swayed freely with every step. She looked fabulous in a long shimmery golden dress and it was clear that she would rely on her beauty and charm to appeal to the audience.

She was comfortably seated when Caesar started drilling the questions.

Throughout her interview she answered her questions brightly and confidently but there was something in her eyes that worried me. It was something mean as if they warned "Don't mess with me."

Despite her chirpy conversation and beautiful dress I still saw the mean, vicious girl with the snake eyes that I saw on the replays of the Reaping.

After Alana had finished with Caesar she smiled brilliantly at the crowd and sashayed of the stage.

After her, Caesar had interviewed the other girl and the two other boys from District One.

Next was Darren, the boy from Two. After Caesar announced his arrival he walked awkwardly onto the stage and seemed to be distressed about something.

The audience gave surprised gasps when they were able to see him a little closer and then I saw it, too.

A gush of fresh blood was running down his face.


	7. Chapter 7

A quiet uneasy murmur was arising from the crowd as Darren was awkwardly trying to wipe the blood off his face with the back of his hand.

"Everything alright, Darren?" Caesar questioned as Darren seated himself uncomfortably.

"Oh…yeah. I just… tripped backstage." Darren responded apprehensively. He broke out an obviously fake smile, "Real slippery floors back there!"

When Darren turned on the charm the audience and interviewer changed back to their normal perky selves.

I was extremely wary though…wasn't it obvious Darren had been outright lying. Something must have gone on backstage…something more than an innocent fall.

Oblivious to blood that was caked on the side of his face, the interview went on as usual.

"Ready to fight, Darren." Caesar pried.

Darren nodded confidently, "Absolutely. I've been waiting my whole life for this day."

Caesar smiled broadly, "Looks like you've got a good chance then. I wish you the best of luck." With that he dismissed him off the stage and interviewed the rest of the Careers, all whom shared the same confident attitude Alana and Darren possessed.

But as the interviews went on and the non-Careers were interviewed it was apparent they were somewhat anxious and very afraid of what lay ahead.

I felt especially sorry for Leah, the small, timid twelve-year-old from our district. Her responses to Caesar were all one-word and she never made eye contact with him or the audience. Her chances of getting sponsors were slim.

When Leah walked reservedly off the stage Maysilee Donner appeared and strode up to the interview chair.

I could tell she was trying her very hardest to omit a sense of peace and confidence and win over the audience.

She conversed with Caesar cheerfully and at ease.

The crowd clapped vigorously as she exited off stage waving to them and it appeared as if she had won them over and would be getting at least a few sponsors.

If only Haymitch would try something like that, being nice instead of angry.

Haymitch's interview was last and I waited impatiently as the other boy from 12 finished his boring interview.

When Haymitch walked on stage he appeared to be bored, indifferent with a hint of sarcasm playing on his face.

As he sat down with a loud sigh, Caesar shook his hand energetically and began the interview with "Well, Haymitch, how are your views on the Games this year? After all there is 100% more competition this year!"

Haymitch leaned back ignorantly and said with a leer "Well then I guess they're just going to be 100% more stupid this year."

The crowd roared with laughter.

Haymitch smirked and answered the rest of questions with his usual sarcasm that unusually the crowd seemed to adore.

Caesar wrapped up Haymitch's interview with a classic "may the odds be ever in your favor."

Haymitch smirked as he walked off the stage throwing back "Yeah, sure."

Caesar stood up and faced the crowd, "Well folks," he boomed, "only one more day. In less than 24 hours the 50th Annual Hunger Games will begin!"

The crowd exploded in cheers.

_Just one day, _I thought, horrified.

Just one more day till 48 innocent teens would become murderers.

Just one more day till all of Panem would watch children dying live on television.

Just one more day till my brother might be dead.

Just one more day till my worst nightmare came true.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke the next morning with a feeling of dread pitted in my stomach.

_This is it, _I thought in despair.

In less than an hour the 50th annual Hunger Games would begin.

I wondered what Haymitch was feeling right now. As horrible as I am feeling it is surely nothing to the horror that awaits him.

Breakfast this morning was a quiet affair, my father silently drinking his steaming coffee, my mother nervously picking at the small amount of food on her plate.

The mood was tense and tenser still as we gathered around our relic of a television.

5 minutes left.

I chewed my fingernails anxiously.

3 minutes.

My mother stared into space a blank expression remained on her face.

1 minute.

Caesar Flickerman's voice boomed to life.

"Ladies and gentleman," he roared lively, "The moment you've all been waiting for… the arena of the 50th annual Hunger Games!"

The cameras, fixated on crazed fans in the Capitol suddenly transferred to a beautiful meadow, so rich and green. A pristine lake that shined like freshly polished glass. Exquisite mountains rested in the background, capped with pure white snow, a peaceful blue sky with thick white clouds and a glowing sun. In the middle of it stood a silver radiant Cornucopia containing life-saving essentials for the tributes.

It was the most beautiful, breath-taking sight I have seen.

I couldn't even fathom that people could kill and be killed in a place as beautiful as this.

Abruptly the serene sound of wind blowing through grass and bird-calls was disturbed by the mechanical sound of something rising from underground.

The cylinders containing the tributes. One of these tubes containing my brother delivering him to an almost certain death.

The cylinders were now fully raised and the tributes stood on platforms, stunned by the beauty of their battle field.

When the astonishment of the beauty of the arena had worn off the tributes started to tense, to prepare for the second after the 1 minute countdown when all hell would break loose and blood would flow freely from bodies of these teens.

Then I saw Haymitch.

A determined, prepared, tense expression on his face, he was ready for this.

But was I?

The seconds of the countdown boomed with the sound of my heartbeat. The tick of the clock pounded in ears. My hands sweated with a dreaded anticipation. I breathed heavily, in…out…in..out. My hands were clutched in fists and I mouthed the seconds that lay between now and the bloodbath.

_5…4…3…2…1._

The 50th annual Hunger Games have begun.


End file.
